Unexpected Princess
by DauntlessNightfury
Summary: Tris is a Princess and she didn't even know it until one day. She meets Prince Four who brings down his walls only for her and no one else. Tris wanted to be a professional dancer since she was younger. Does Tris's life become easier when she becomes a princess or are there problems as well? Fourtris Story. Swearing but no detailed sex scenes.
1. I'm a Princess?

**The Unexpected Princess**

**A/N:Hey guys, this is another story. I will be juggling this story and After All. If I want to take a break from After All I am going to write this but for now here it is, inspired by Princess Diaries...**

Hey guys, my name is Six Prior, it used to be Beatrice but I permanently changed it to Six when I was 19. Only my friends from highshool call me Tris. I am 21 years old and I am a nerd. Like legit, I finished University with a law degree from Harvard. I have never had a relationship longer then three months, I mean I have had some boyfriends but they only wanted me for my body. To be honest I have a pretty good body, I have natural d-cup breasts and I am quite fit since I like to run but I am still a nerd. I was the 'popular girl' in high school but than everything changed after that. I now am the nerd with messy blonde hair, thick rimmed glasses and I used to have braces, at least those came off. I only ever had one friend after high school. I was an only child and I never met my dad, I live in a moderate sized suburban house with my only friend, well my best friend, Christina, in Chicago. I met Christina in kindergarten and she has always been the pretty one. I mean she has a nice tanned and curvy body, medium length brown hair and she had a beautiful face. She was the typical girl, loves shopping and clothes and parties unlike me who would rather read The Fault In Our Stars again and cry. I have a raven tattoo on my back shoulder, there are two ravens, one for my father and one for my mother. One morning I get a call from my mother.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Be- I mean Six," Mum says

"Hey,"

"Well, your grandmother is in Chicago and she wants to meet you"

"Which grandmother, your mum or dad's mum, wait that's a stupid question, of course it yours," I say

"No, no it's you dad's, she wants to meet you and have a chat with you," mum replys

"Umm okay, what time and where," I ask

"255 Divergent Drive, tomorrow, 11am,"

"Okay bye mum, love you," I say

"Bye" Is the last thing I hear before the line goes dead.

Why would my grandmother want to see me after I have never even met her?.

Next Morning

Christina and I are at Starbucks.

"Hey you want to go paintballing today," Christina asks

"Sorry, I have to meet my grandmother, the one I have never met," I say

Christina knows everything about me, my family, my life and my hardships.

"What would she want, I mean it's like she like invisible," Christina says while sipping her frappechino.

I shrug my shoulders. When we get back I throw on a basic white top and some normal jean shorts. I tie up the laces of my white converses. I catch a bus to the nearest station. I walk up to a huge Victorian mansion. I buzz the buzzer.

"Hello," a voice asks me

"Um, hello, my name is Six, I am here to meet my grandmother," I say

"Oh yes, please come in and stay off the grass," the voice says.

I walk up to the double door entrance which has a security guard dressed in black guarding it. He opens the door for me. I mumble a thank you as I walk in. The interior is well furnished with expensive looking things.

"Please take a seat, my name is Tori, I am your grandmothers personal assistant" a woman says with an ear piece in her ear.

I sit down and a lady which looks around her sixties walks down the curved stairs. She has nice posture and is well presented. She is wearing a gold dress with a matching blazar. Everybody immediately stands up. I slowly and hesitantly stand up.

"Hello, Six," she says

"Hi," I say waving my hand a bit "Since your my grandmother you can call me Tris,"

"Okay, how about we go to the backyard and have some tea," she suggests

I nod. We walk to the huge backyard and are given some biscuits and tea.

"Well, today I have called you here to tell you something," my grandmother says "Do you know the place call Prior?"

"Yes, its apparently a beautiful country," I say knowing what my mother told me

"Yes it is, the prince soon to be king's name was Andrew Lancaster Waters Prior," she says "And he was your father,"

My eyes widen, my father was a Prince. PRINCE...

"I am the Queen of Prior and I may have to step down soon and when that happens we must give the monarchy to another person and you,Tris are the only person on this Earth who is descendant in his immediate family,"

"Where are you getting?" I ask curiously

"I am saying, you Tris Prior is a princess and you may have to rule Prior sooner or later, I apologize for the short notice but you are to go back to Prior with me in a week," my grandmother says

"Shut up," I say with disbelief

"Excuse me," my grandmother says.

"Oh my god, I am sorry, but I will only go under one condition," I say

"What is that condition," she asks

"I can bring my friend Christina with me," I say

"Than that deal is made," my grandmother says "For now we will have to give you Princess lessons,"

"Princess Lessons?" I ask

"To make you more...princessy," she says

"Okay?" I say more like a question.

"Good lets start with your hair and face," she says

"Wait, what now?" I ask

"Yes, now" she says

I am shown through many corridors and than place on a chair. A guys comes out and stands behind me.

"I am Jack, your hairdresser," Jack says with his italtian accent. "Lets get started,"

-Two Hours Later-

I am shown my final look. My blonde messy hair has changed to soft curly dirty blonde hair . I have contacts instead of my thick rimmed glasses and I have some makeup on. I have a black smokey eye making my bluish-grey eyes pop. I actually look pretty. I have a naturally flawless skin which make everything so much more easier. I am put in a black coat dress and some black pumps. I was taught how to walk in high heels. Heel, toe, heel, toe, heel, toe. After my makeover I show my grandmother more like the queen. I hear the click of my heels against the marble floor. My grandmother looks like she likes it with the smile on her face.

"Beautiful, next lesson is walking after this lesson you may go home, Zeke will send you," she says pointing to a young tanned guy in black. The guy looks so familiar

She tells me about my posture and how I should walk with a straight back. I even had to balance books on my head at one stage. After that I was dismissed.

"Hey, my names Zeke," Zeke says taking his hand out for me to shake

"Hi my names Six," I say shaking his hand

"Wait are you Tris, Tris Prior right?" Zeke asks

"Yep," I say

"OMG it's you Trissy, I missed you," Zeke says than pulling me into a bone-crushing hug

"Do I know you?" I ask

"Yes, Zeke, Zeke the awesome, Zeke Pedrad," he says

"OMG Zekey-bear," I shout as I hug him

"So you going to be the new princess," he says

I laugh "Yeah I guess, so your job,"

"I chose law enforcement, than I was placed as a royal security guard for Prince Four of Eaton, he and I became best friends, I have another friend Will he's also a guard,but than I had to come to Chicago to collect you," he says

"Well Chrissy lives with me, hows Shauna?" I ask

"Oh umm we broke up, I have another girlfriend back in Prior though her name is Mia," he says

"Oh sorry," I say.

"Well let's get going so I can see Chrissy," Zeke says

We hop in the limo. I was startled at first but than Zeke told me to get over it. I told him our address and we arrive infront of my house. I walk inside.

"Wow what happened to Tris," Christina says.

"I will tell you later for now please meet Zeke Pedrad," I say presenting Zeke

"EHHHHH ZEKEY-BEAR" Christina squeals as she hugs him

"I will never forget that squealing," he says. I laugh after we settle everything I start to explain.

"Well, Chrissy my dad was apparently the Prince of Prior and was soon to be King but than he died in a car crash, my grandmother who is Queen right now told me that she will have to step down from the position sooner or later and they must have some descendant ready to take the job, and I am the descendant, so I am going to be a princess and I am leaving to Prior in a week," I say

She squeals. Than realizes she is going to be apart from me.

"But, the best part is, your coming with me and Zeke is the security guard for some Prince I don't know," I say

She squeals even louder.

-One Week Later-

Today is the day Christina and I are leaving to Prior. I wake up take a shower and put on some lip balm and mascara. I so a bit of eyeliner than I leave the rest. I put on a comfortable cream wrap dress. I put on some cream stilettos and than I am done. I grab my suitcase filled with some personal stuff and undergarments. They told me not to bring clothes as they have already stocked up my closet full of them. After I packed up everything I go downstairs and see Christina all ready. I take my small suitcase as Christina takes her three suitcases and she is also getting some of her stuff flown in by package. Zeke picks us up and he drives us to the airport. We hop onto the private jet.

-Three Hours Later-

We are in the middle of the flight than Christina speaks up.

"Hey Zeke, do you live in Prior?" Christina asks while eating her peanuts

"Yeah, I moved there after I got the job of being Prince Four's guard, I am suppose to be in Eaton since he is the Prince of Eaton but he stays at Prior because his father is out of the country and his mother died when he was young and Four is good friends with your grandmother," Zeke says

"Oh okay," I say

Christina is just sitting there with a stunned expression.

"PRINCE FOUR," she suddenly squeals "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, you mean the smoking hot Prince Four,"

Zeke nods

"I can't believe it, I am sharing a castle with Prince Four, PRINCE FOUR," she squeals

I have the most confused face on my face. How does she know Prince Four?

"Tris, don't tell me you don't know Prince Four," she says

"Than I can't say anything," I say

"Oh my god, you don't know Prince Four, he is like the hottest prince ever, of course there are hotter guys on this earth like Theo James but he is a prince," Christina fangirls.

I roll my eyes.

"Well let me warn you, he is doesn't great personality, he's not cocky or anything like that he just has his walls up and they are hard to break, I have known him for two years and I am only half way," Zeke pants

We laugh at his comment.

"So how's Uriah?" Chrissy asks

"Well he is currently living in California with Marlene, I saw him on the was to Chicago, there doing great and Trissy are you still single?" Zeke asks

"Hey, I am not the only one," I say pointing to Christina.

She put her hands up in surrender as Zeke stares at her.

-Three Hours Later-

We arrive a Prior and there is going to be a welcome ball. The whole village is invited. I am picked up by a limo and my grandmother took the other one. Chrissy and I sit in one together with Zeke driving.

About thirty minutes later we arrive at the castle, it's beautiful. We drive up and there a bugals and a commentator guy or something.

"Presenting Princess Six," the guy says

Zeke opens my door and I step out with Christina behind me. We walk to the door enterance with doormen opening our doors. We are greeted with two curved staircases. This places is awesome!

Two girls come up in maid outfits.

"Hello, my name is Brigitte," the taller one of the girls says

"My name is Brigitta," the shorter one says

"And we are your maids ma'm," the say in unison than curtsying

"Please don't curtsy and please call me Six," I tell them

They nod. "Please follow us to your and Christina's room," Brigitte says

They end up giving me a tour. There is a corridor with two rooms.

"This is Prince Four room and this is your room Six," Brigitta says

"Christina your room is right here," Brigitte says showing her a room around the corner.

I enter room its massive. **(Princess Mia's Room, search that up on youtube or google to see her room)**

Christina starts to unpack while for me I already have my clothes up and all I have to go is place my undergarments in a draw. I find a draw with undergarments already inside, I blush even though no one is there. There is also a box of condoms on the outside it says.

_From Chrissy ;)_

I quickly stuff my undergarments in the draw and I pop on some gym gear. I wander around the palace opening every door on my way. Library. Theatre. Movie Room. Bedroom. Kitchen. Conference Room. Cleaning Storage. Finally the gym.

I find a muscular guy already there beating the shit out of a punching bag. Probably one of the security guards. I get in and go on the tredmill. I start at the speed of 6 and gradually getting faster.

After my workout I get a quick drink.

"So who hired you?" The guys said who was in the gym before.

The guy is very muscular and is really handsome. He has ocean blue eyes which are mesmerising to look into. He has really dark brown hair nearly black. Not to mention he is smoking hot!

"Excuse me?" I ask

"Who hired you to be a security guard," he says

"Uhh, I am not a security guard, I'm Six," I say

"Oh shit, sorry, umm sorry for swearing as well and calling you a security guard or something," he says

"Oh I'm fine with swearing, I didn't even know I was a fucking princess until like a week ago," I say

"Oh, well I am Prince Four call me Four, please to make your acquaintance," he says holding out his hand for me to shake

"Please to meet you Four, my friend Christina has been gawking over you and I know Zeke from high school, he told me a bit about you and call me Six" I say

"Is that so," Four taunts

"Yeah," I say

"Well, aren't you like suppose to be getting ready for the dance or something and sorry about earlier, I just don't expect a princess in a gym," he says

"Well, let's just say I'm different and yes I have to go now or my grandmother and Christina will be yelling the shit out of me, so see you around," I say as I walk out the door.

As I walk back to my room I keep thinking about Four. Why can't I get him out of my head? Do I have a crush on him..what am I in like middle school here.

I arrive at my destination. HELL. I enter the room and find my grandmother and Christina chatting and laughing. It's nice to see my best friend and grandmother bonding, well at least I think so.

"Well, we better get you guys ready," my grandmother says

-Two Hours Later-

After two hours of having myself tortuously being made up unlike Christina who seems to enjoy it so much. I am put in an ivory, silky ball gown which goes down to the floor. It is strapless and has a sweetheart neckline. The skirt puffs up from my waist an below with lace hem. I have a diamond necklace which looks really expensive and some diamond stud earrings. I am put in some white heels which I argued about since no one can actually see my shoes. I have my face padded with foundation and concealer. I have a black smokey eyes like the first time and some natural lip gloss. My teeth are pearly white after having whitening strips on them and they are straight from those painful braces which I had on for two years. My hair is in a perfect donut bun and I have a diamond tiara sitting on my head.

Christina looks really pretty. She has a black gown with a slit riding up on her left leg. He dress reached her ankles and is a v-neck. It has long black lace sleeves. Her skirt is plain black material and the top of the gown is black lace. She has a black winged eyeliner and red lipstick on making her lips pop. She has black stilettos and a diamond dangling earrings.

My grandmother is in a gold gown with pretty diamond patterns. It is long sleeved and goes down to the floor. She has some simple white gloves on and on her head sits a perfect tiara.

We head to the ballroom with Christina complementing me one hundred times on the way. We finally arrive. I have to go to the top of the normal stairs in the back so I can descend from the curved stairs to the ballroom. Christina and my grandmother stay downstairs.

I hear the bugals play.

"Presenting Queen Clarisse of Prior and her friend Christina," the commentator guy shouts.

My grandmother walks with a straight back and confidence as she walks into the room with people making a path and Christina just blends with the crowd.

"Hello, today we are gathered her to see my granddaughter Six, with out further or do I present to you Princess Six of Prior," she says

With that I hear the bugal play and than the doors open. I walk down the stair with what I learnt from my lessons. Straight back, head up, smile and holding the hand rail. There are claps and gasps as I walk down.

I curtsy to them and then they continue to dance. Since I don't know anyone I just go to the buffet and get some weird looking, blue beverage.

"It's Erudite water, meant to taste amazing but it tastes disgusting," a voice which I swear I heard before says behind me.

I turn around and see Four. He wearing a black and white tux.

"Well in that case," I say as I place the cup down.

Four goes and gets a cup of some browish liquid.

"Try this, it's dauntless cola," he says

"I've had cola thank you very much," I say taking the cup from his hands

"Well, this is dauntless cola," he says

"What's so amazing about it," I say as I take a gulp.

It feels like my tastebuds have been attacked by unicorns and rainbows. It taste amazing.

"Holy shit this is amazing," I say

"No shit sherlock," he jokes.

"Well what do you say Six, care to dance," Four asks taking out his hand

"I'd love to but I have to warn you, I am an amazing dancer," I say thinking in my head for the seven years I have done ballroom dancing. I take his hand

"Well that's good 'cause so am I," he says.

I place my hand on his shoulder and he places is on the side of my back. We connect hands at the front, the classic waltz position. Everywhere he touches me has an affect of butterflies and flames. We start to waltz slowly.

"So for a person who is the reason for this ball you don't look too happy," he says

"I don't really like to be the centre of attention and plus I hardly know anyone," I say

"Shy I see, you know me I guess, your friend, your grandmother and Zeke that's everyone that counts," he says

I laugh at his joke.

"Well let's see how well you can dance Prince Four," I challenge

"I learned ballroom dancing for eight years," he says

"Seven years for me," I say

"Than lets waltz away," he says childishly.

I laugh.

**(I won't use ballroom dancing terms so you guys can understand what they are doing)**

We sarted to waltz softly from side to side. He spinned me out so only our hands we touching and than I twirled back into his arms. There was a crowd starting to form around us already. I did a bending position falling back which is when Four is suppose to catch me and he does. I twirl back into our original postion. We start to do harder waltzs as we circle around the ballroom doing spins along the way. Four lifts me up from my waits as I do a scissor kick in the air. We ended up doing spins circling around the ballroom then ending with a dip. As we are both trained dancers we aren't even dizzy the slightest.

Everyone claps and I blush realizing we were the center attention.

"Your sure an intresting princess with a tattoo," Four whispers in my ear

"You got something wrong with that?" I ask with my eyebrows raised

"No, I mean I have my whole entire back covered with one, what do you expect, maybe one day you can see it," he flirts as he shows a charming smile.

"Maybe," I say smiling. I wink and strut to Christina

"Oh my god what was that?" she squeals

"My seven year experience of ballroom dancing," I say

"What how come I never knew?" she asks with her arms crossed pretending to be cross

"I always though it was nerdy so in highschool I never mentioned it, I didn't care after that since I kinda became a nerd," I say

"Yeah a nerd who Prince Four totally has the hots for," she says

"As if he would like me, I mean look at me" I say showing me my body

"Yeah, I know he could really use those boobs and ass," she says

I shoot my head up and send her a glare. I go over to get more dauntless cola.

"Princess Six care for a dance, my name is Al," This Al guy says

"Uhh, sure," I say

We start to waltz very, very slowly. Al is a terrible dancer, no offence to him. After a torturous two minutes I see Four in the background talking to my grandmother. He is about to head to the buffet table but he catches my puppy dog eyes hoping that he can get me out of this torture. He walks over to Al and says.

"May I please," Four says formally. I can hear that he is putting up his fake voice. It's really convincing

Al nods and I fall back to Four's arms.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH," I say

He laughs. "Whatever you would like Princess Six," he says with his voice

I laugh, "What is with you Prince Four voice," I say

"Everyone falls for it, thinking I am some innocent prince who doesn't swear or beat punching bags or has his whole back tattooed," he says

I laugh again. "Your really funny, you know?" I say

"Really, no one ever tells me that it's normally Zeke the funny one," he says

"Well than you are really funny," I say.

"Hey if want we could workout together," he suggests

"Sure, tomorrow 6am?" I ask

"Would be my honour," he says fake bowing

"Your such an idiot," I say while slapping his arm playfully.

"I am an awesome idiot," he says

"Dork" I say

"Well see you tomorrow Princess Six," he says with his Prince Four voice

"You too Prince Four," I say curtsying as he bows.

We laugh and wave good bye.

"Ohh Trissy getting a crush," Zeke teases

"Shut up," I growl

"So what did he say," Chrissy asks

"Nothing," I reply

"Tell me," Christina demands

"Were just meeting at the gym tomorrow at 6," I say

"Finally, he has a gym partner," Zeke says "That guy is so buff, he is probably the stronger than most of the security guards, he is like at the gym all day and I go with him and train at like 6 in the morning, it's so exhausting for me, he will be like perfectly fine and I will be like dying after an hour or so,"

I roll my eyes. "Well I am going to bed, see ya," I say

I head to the corridor of the two doors. Not knowing which was mine I open Four's door. He is only in his boxers. I scream and cover my eyes.

"Holy shit, I am so sorry, I though this was my room, my room is on the other side, I didn't know which was my door to my room," I say

He chuckles. "You can take you hands off your eyes now," He says

I see him in pajama pants and he is still shirtless. He has got some abs and muscles if I so myself. I quickly snap out of my faze of staring at him.

"Oh sorry, um I'm just gonna go, see you tomorrow," I say awkwardly.

I do a quick wave and run out of that room and see my grandmother looking at me with confusion. I tell her I'll tell her later and I walk into my awesome room and fall asleep under these soft covers.

**Tell me if you like it!**

**Tris's Ball Gown, search in google and select first picture:**

**Intoxicating Strapless Ball Gown Ivory Silky Taffeta Bridal Dress of Caught-Up Skirt and Lace Hem**


	2. The Ballet

**TRIS POV**

I have always been an early bird ever since I was younger due to the fact that I always had dance lessons in the morning. I loved to dance. I did ballet, jazz, ballroom and contemporary. I started ballet when I was five, contemporary when I was seven, jazz when I was six and ballroom when I was thirteen. I could always express my feelings in dance but when I got to highschool I went to cheeleading. Cheerleading was considered a popular sport. I continued ballroom dancing and ballet but I had to quit jazz and contemporary for cheer practise and the games. Dancing was considered, I guess, nerdy in highschool, but when I left highschool I continued with my dance. I stopped doing jazz but I continued in ballroom, ballet and contemporary.

I check my digital clock, 5:30am.

I get up have a shower to waken me up more. I tie my hair in a tight ponytail and go out to find gym gear already placed out for me on the coffee table in my room. It was a purple sports bra and lorna jane black tights with purple highlights. There is a stick note on it saying

_Trissy wear this for Four, if you don't you got some explaining to do._

_Chrissy_

I roll my eyes at the note. I probably should wear it knowing Chrissy's lectures. I put on the outfit and some matching purple nike shoes. I fill up my water bottle and then I walk to the gym again opening every door on the way. I finally arrive at exactly 6am.

I see Four is already there.

"Hey," I say

"Oh, hey Six," he replys

"So how was your sleep and I am so sorry about last night, still figuring this place out," I say

"It's alright, anyway before we start do you want to talk about oursleves seeing as we will be seeing each other often," he says sounding a bit nervous

"Sure,"

"How about twenty questions?" he suggests.

"OK but I'm going first," I say

"Fine,"

"Okay, what are your hobbies?" I ask

"Football, combat, dancing, you?" he says

"Dancing, drawing and a tiny bit of singing," I say

"A tiny bit of singing?" he asks

"I can sing, but I am not really good and I don't really like to sing infront of crowds," I say "Okay, your turn,"

"Favourite colour, band and book," he says

"That's three quesitons," I say

"Three short ones make on," he says

"Smart ass,"

"Are you completmenting my ass?" he asks with his eyebrows raised

"Dork," I say "Black, Maroon 5 and The Fault in Our Stars,"

"That is so creepy," Four says

"What?" I ask confused

"I am the same," he says

"Okay, that is creepy," I say

We share a laugh.

"Okay, what's your real names?" I ask

His face dims a bit. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to," I say trying to hide my disappointment.

"I tell you my real name, you tell me yours," he says

I nod

"Tobias," he says

"Beatrice but you can call my Tris," I say "Tobias, that suits you, Prince Tobias of Eaton,"

He laughs

"Princess Beatrice of Prior," he says

I slap his arm playfully. "I hate my name," I say

"You can call me Tobias in private if you want," he says

"It would be my honour, Prince Tobias," I say in a posh accent.

After twenty questions this is what I know about Tobias: He is an only child, his name is Tobias, his favouite band is Maroon 5, favourite colour is black, favourite book is The Fault in Our Stars, favourite movie is Divergent, he has a Belgian Warmblood called Acer **(A horse breed, it's has brown skin)**, he was named Four from his football jersy, his favourite disney movie is Malecifent and his full name is Tobias Stephen James Eaton. He is a professional at combat. He has done ballroom dancing for eight years and ballet and contemporary since he was six. He played football in highschool and was always quaterback. He didn't know he was a prince until he was 17. He has had three girlfriends.

I told him I my favourite book, band and colour as well as my hobbies. I also told him I have an Arabian Horse called Dakota **(Horse Breed has white skin),** my favourite disney movie is Frozen, favourite movie is Catching Fire, I have done jazz, contemporary, ballet and ballroom dancing as well as cheerleading. I have has four boyfriends.

"Lets get back to gym, if you want I can teach you some combat if you want?" Tobias suggests

"Oh that would be fun," I say

For the next two hours of this Saturday morning we went on a run around the palace, he taught me some moves in combat. Than we ran to the stable and hopped onto our horses. I hop on the Dakota.

"You know you are suppose to ride side saddle," Tobias says

"Does this face look like it cars?" I say

"Yep," he says popping the p

I roll my eyes. We went for a ride around the palace

I looked at my watch. It was 7:55am. Breakfast is served at 8:00am.

"Tobias we better head in it's 7:55, breakfast is served at 8:00am and I am starving," I say

"Lets go, I am starving as well, I could eat a horse," he says

"Go ahead," I say pointing to Acer.

We laugh. By the time we are back at the stables its already 8:00am.

"Shit, we better run," I say

When we arrive at the dining table it's 8:05am and Tobias and I are in our gym gear. When we enter everyone turns there head to look at me. The people who are sitting at the table is Zeke, Christina, my grandmother, some other security guards and Tori.

I put on a cheesy smile and apologise for how late we are even though it's only five minutes. Tobias and I sit opposite each other. I silently eat my breakfast until I feel a kick. I look up and see Tobias cheekily smiling. I kick him hard in the shin. He lets out a groan of pain and looks at me. I start to burst out laughing. They all look at us mentally.

"Six this is your security guard, Will," my grandmother says pointing to the boy sitting next to Christina with blonde hair. He and Christina are talking and laughing and sitting really close. He looks at me and smiles.

"I'll do my best to protect you Princess Six," he says pulling out his hand for me to shake.

"You can call me Six," I say shaking his hand.

I get back to my to my kicking with Tobias. After I finish my breakfast I asked to be excused, so does Tobias. He catches up with me and tickles my sides.

I scream and start to laugh.

"Fourrr," I laugh "Stopp,"

He finally stops. I get my breath back.

"What was that for?" I ask

"Your kick," he says

I roll my eyes.

"Hey, you want to practise dancing, I haven't danced for a long time," I say

"Acutally we danced last night," he says

I roll my eyes "You know what I mean," I say

"Sure, what dance though?" he asks

"Ballet, I kinda want to see you in tights," I say

"I look smoking hot," he says girlishly with his little hand flick.

I laugh "Meet you at the theatre in 10," I say running off.

When I get to my room I see Christina inside.

"Hey Chrissy," I say finding my ballet tights.

"So where you off in such a hurry," she asks

"Theatre, doing ballet," I say

"You did ballet?" she asks "Can I watch,"

"Umm, how about you watch next time, I haven't danced in a year so I don't want to make a fool of myself," I say lying since I actually still do ballet. I just haven't done it this week from the princess crap.

"Tris," she warns. I forgot she can see if I am lying or not telling her the entire truth.

"Fine, Four is going to be there," I say

She squeals "Oh my god, are you guys like a thing, I mean you guys spent the while morning together and know you are spending noon together," she says

"No, were just friends, so you and Will?" I ask

She blushes "I really like Will, I mean those teeth are so perfect.." she rambles on about Will.

"Well go for him girl but I need to change so please get out," I say pushing her out.

I put on a white leotard and my ballet stockings. I slip on a white ballet skirt on and grab my pointe shoes and normal ballet shoes. I put on leg warmers and a loose tranparent sweater. I quickly whip my hair in a ballet bun. Now I am done.

I get to the theater. Its massive. Its probably for public events and stuff. It the classical theater, red curtins and chairs surrounding the stage. I see Tobias. He is a basic white shirt and some black tights with white socks and black ballet shoes. He is fiddling with his tights.

I start to laugh.

"I hate tights," he says.

I laugh even more. We start to strech. I go down to the splits.

"How in gods name do girls do that?" Tobias says

I laugh. We do a couple of duets and solos. We do partner pirouettes and fouette. **(Turns)**

We did some partner stunts and some random ballet. We even made up a ballroom routine and contemporary routine. We decided to do Pas de duex. **(A ballet duet)**

"How about the Nutcracker, the Sugar Plum Fairy and Prince Orgeat?" he suggests

"That would be great since I remember that," I say

We start the music and start our dance**. (Nutcracker Dance of the Prince Orgeat and the Sugar Plum Fairy, search that on Youtube or some of this might not make sense. Ignore the other dancers)**

"You didn't drop me," I say to Tobias

"Well duh," he says

"I always get dropped," I say

He laughs at this. I hear clapping. We turn around and see Zeke, Will, Christina, Tori, my grandmother and Joe, my grandmother's sercurity guard as well as the head of sercurity.

Tobias does a bow and I curtsy.

"How did you do those cool stunts?" Zeke asks us

"A total of thirty-three years of ballet combined between us ," I say.

"I never knew you two could dance," Zeke says "I only knew Four could do combat and football,"

"Well, now I can beat your sorry ass, I mean I can beat you now thanks to Four," I say remebering ass is a bad word and my grandmother is right there. "And why are you even in here?" I ask

"Oh well, we were going to go and get you for lunch but we didn't know where you were so we asked Christina who said something rediculous at first but than she told us you were at the theatre and when we arrived you guys just started so we watched you guys," Zeke explains.

I shoot a look at Christina knowing it would be something bad that she talked about us. She just had a cheesy smile on her face.

"Well, let's have lunch," my grandmother says

"Umm could I please change clothes?" I ask my grandmother

"Sure, you should too Four," she says.

My grandma, Tori and Joe walk to the dining room.

I hop onto Four's back for a piggy back.

"Four express departuring," I shouts and than choo.

He laughs and start to run to the rooms. I scream as he runs with me on his back.

**CHRISTINA POV**

"They are totally a couple I mean what type of friends does that?" I say to Zeke watching Tris scream on Four's back as he runs.

"I totally agree on that, I mean Four was like inappropriately touching her in the ballet thing," Zeke says

"Dumb ass, it's just dancing," I say.

"Whatever but they are probably more of a couple than me and Mia," Zeke says

"She told me that they were just friends though but who care's that's what everyone says," I say

"I totally agree," Zeke agrees "Plus Four hasn't looked this happy in ages, he NEVER smiles or laughs, he either has a poker face or an emtionless face,"

"Tris hasn't been happy for since she was informed her dad died two months ago, there like made for each other," I say

**TRIS POV**

We get to the two doors soon after the piggyback.

"Four express arrived," I pant from all the screaming.

I get off his back and get into my room. I put on a button up white shirt and a black pencil skirt. I stick on some black stilettos which I have trouble walking on. I take out my ballet bun and tie my hair in a half ponytail. I quickly get out and see Tobias waiting for me. He is in a white dress shirt tucked into some black dress trousers.

"Four express?" he says

"Well, duh," I say as I hop on his back

"FOUR EXPRESS DEPARTUING," I shout. Than I choo.

He sprints to the dining room with me laughing and screaming on the way. He runs into the dining area and we see we have visitors..

**I will be getting back to After All but I will most likely have another post up by Monday.**

**Fourtrisxoxo**


	3. The Beginning of a New Era

**TRIS POV**

I squeal. I see Uriah, Marlene and Shauna sitting at the dining table.

"EEEE, long time no see," I say group hugging them.

I look at my grandmother "Did you do this?" I ask

"I can't deny that," she says

I squeal and hug her, "Thank you sooo much," I say

"So Trissy are you doing to introduce us to Prince Four," Marlene says

"You already know him Mar Bar, how come everyone knew him but me," I say

"Well, you know me now," Tobias says

I poke my tongue out at him.

"Arghhh, can any of you guys feel the sexual tension between these two," Uriah says

Everyone nods, even my grandmother.

"We only met yesterday," I say "Anyway you guys totally have to tell me your lives after highschool,"

After lunch we all gather in my room. I was about to push open the wrong door again.

"Tris, wrong door again," Tobias says

The gangs heads all turn towards my direction after Four says this. I mouth at him 'I hate you' he mouths back 'No you don't'. Four walks into his own room.

"Uh yes, I knew that," I say opening the right door this time.

I open the room. Uriah, Marlene and Shauna all gasp when they see my massive room. We just find a spot on the floor. The circle consists of an uncomfortable Zeke and Shauna, a happy Christina and a lovey dovey Uriah and Marlene.

"So what happened after highschool?" I ask

"Well, Marlene and I ended up at the same university and than we soon moved into together, my course was engernieering and Marlene's was arts, then we are now here, yours?" Uriah says

"Well, I got a law degree from Harvard and I continued with my dancing which I had to stop for being a princess, but I still dance for fun," I say

"Wait you dance?" Uriah asks

"Yeah and she is amazing at it, I saw her do ballet with Four before and she was waltzing with Four at the ball they had, " Christina says

"Wait you danced with Four?" Uriah asks wiggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes. Zeke and Shauna haven't said anything yet.

"Can I see, I have been friends with you since middle school and I never knew you danced until now," Marlene says

"Uhh maybe later," I say

"Pleeaassseeee, I can even get Four for you," she says giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but your explaining everything," I say "Ballet or ballroom?"

"Both" Marlene exclaims

I roll my eyes. I quickly put on what I was wearing for ballet before and whip my hair in a ballet bun. I grab my outfit knowing what routine we will be doing. The outfit has a black one-shouldered croptop and some leather pants. I pack my black low heels which have an ankle strap so they won't fly off. Marlene comes back with a Four dressed in what he was wearing when we did ballet and a bag.

"Your friends are really damanding," Four says

"Tell me about it," I say

We walk to the theatre and danced what we did before lunch. With my friends clapping.

"Ballroom?" I suggest

He nods. We run backstage, since I don't know where the change rooms are I just change in the corridor hoping no one would come. After I got my outfit on I went to the wings of the stage

I see Tobias in a normal suit. We choose to dance the one that we rehersesed before. We put on our remix of 'Runaway Baby' by Bruno Mars and start our dance.

**(Search up 'Kai and Natalia Runaway Baby ballroom dance - Britain's Got Talent 2012 Final - UK version' on Youtube to watch)**

I finish with my legs gripped around my waist and my back bent with Tobias's hand supporting my back. They clapped and whistled. I get off Tobias

"I never knew you were that good," Uriah says

"Oh I never got to introduce you properly to my friends," I say "This is Uriah, he's Zeke's younger brother, that is his girlfriend, Marlene, and this is Shauna, guys meet Four"

The girls curtsy.

"Do me a favor and don't do that please," Tobias says

We laugh. "By the way Shauna is Zeke's ex-girlfriend," I whisper into Tobias's ear

He nods. "Is that why he's acting weird?" he whispers in my ear

"Most likely," I whisper back.

"So I would give you a tour of the palace but I hardly know this place," I say

"I could give you guys one," Tobias says

They eagerly nod.

-An Hour Later-

Finally we finished the inside of the palace.

"Okay, now let's go outside," Tobias says.

I look at the guys, they look like there going to die soon.

"Don't worry this is going to be more fun," Tobias says "Well, for those who haven't rode a horse,"

I laugh knowing none of them have ridden a horse. We get to the stables.

I hop on Dakota and Tobias hops on Acer after we teach the gang how to do the basics.

"You should try and ride side saddle," Four says "Your going to need to learn it sooner or later,"

"Okay"I agree

I hop off Dakota and Tobias puts on the saddle made for riding side saddle.

"Here place your foot here and hang your leg over this," he says pointing to the places.

It feels weird riding side saddle. Dakota starts to grunt a bit. She starts to canter than starts to gallop.

"Fouurrrr," I shout as Dakota starts to gallop faster with me slipping me off.

I see Tobias running beside.

"Jump off, I'll catch you," Tobias shouts

"Are you crazy?" I shout

"Yes, now jump," he says

I jump off and I end up ontop of Tobias. We start to laugh. The gang comes over.

"Oh my god, Tris are you alright," Shauna says. This is the first thing she has said since she came.

"Yeah, I guess," I say as I get up.

"Okay how about we try that again, I'll lead Dakota," he says

I nod. I hop on side saddle. Tobias first lead the horse for me. I get used the feeling of riding side saddle. Tobias lets go and Dakota starts to canter. I hold onto the reins and I make her turn.

"BOO YAHH, I DID IT," I shout.

I hear Tobias laughing in the background. I make Dakota stop and we wait for the others. Tobias hops on Acer and rides over with the other in the back.

"Okay follow me," Tobais says as he leads Acer around the palace gardens and roads.

-30 Minutes Later-

Thirty minutes later we have finished our little tour. I look at the time.

4:30pm.

"Shit, I have my lesson with my grandmother, see ya Four," I say as I run away

"Bye," Tobias says back

"Hey what about us?" Uriah whines.

I roll my eyes and run to the hall. I find my grandma and Tori sitting there waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late," I pant

"It's alright, today we will be learning the art of the fan and riding side saddle for the banquet," my grandmother says.

'I have to the Tobias later' I think in my head. Brigitta comes out with a tray and two fans on it.

"Now, first of all, one handles a fan very deliberately. It's a tremendous tool of communication," my grandmother says

I open the fan.

"Yes, that's it," she says

"You can say things like, I'm feeling flirtatious, come here," she continues as she shows me what to do. "You can say, l never wish to speak to you again. Go away," "You can say, I'm feeling terribly shy today,"

After around ten minutes of her teaching me how to use the fan we get into horse riding.

"Okay when I was your age I couldn't ride side saddle," my grandmother says "But I had help from my friend Herbie,"

Brigitte comes out with a wooden leg.

"Ehh, it's a wooden leg," I say

"Yes, you hook it onto your saddle than you cover it up with your dress making it look like you leg," she explains

"Actually can ride side saddle," I say

"Oh, than that's better, lets'go see," my grandmother says.

We walk over to the stables. I see the Marlene, Uriah and Tobias still there. Tobias looks like he's teaching them how to ride a horse when it gallops as we only taught them how to ride the horse when it walks.

Tobias looks so hot in his polo shirt and riding pants and boots. You can see his muscles through his plain white shirt. We walk over and I go grab Dakota.

"Your Majesty," Four says as he bows. Uriah bows as Marlene curtsys

"Oh Four, I already told you to call me Clarrise and please don't bow," My grandmother says

I hop on Dakota and get into the side saddle position.

"Okay so on the banquet day you will be wearing a floor length dress," my grandmother says.

Dakota starts to canter and than soon gallop.

"Tris, you will have to learn to ride one-handed as you will have an umbrella on the other hand," she continues

"REALLY AN UMBRELLA," I shout since I am on the other side of the paddock.

"Princesses don't shout," my grandmother says back

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Okay try one handed," she says

I let one of my hands drop the rein. Dakota just walks.

"Okay I think that's good enough, your next lesson will be after the banquet," my grandmother says as she goes back into the palace.

"Thank god that's over," I mutter to myself.

I hear Tobias laughing behind me on Acer.

"Shuttt uppp," I whine

"Princesses don't whine, Beatrice," Tobias says mocking my grandmother.

We both end up laughing.

"So how was training those two," I say pointing to Uriah and Marlene who are making out right now.

"Well, you know they were a bit.." Four says

"Weird,crazy, complete idiots," I say

"Yep," he says agreeing

"Wanna go for a ride?" I ask hoping her doesn't reget

"Sure," he agrees giving me his charming smile.

We gallop around the palace talking out our lives. We arrive around a small secluded place. There is a waterfall with a large oak tree. Under the oak tree is a small bench.

"Tris, can I trust you with something?" Tobias asks souding nervous

"Of course you can, I mean I feel like I have known you forever," I say

"Okay," Tobias says. He takes a deep breath and starts to remove his shirt

"Woah, woah, woah, I didn't want you to strip," I say

"Just shut up," he jokes. He turns around. I admire his amazing tattoo but than as I look closer I see scars. I run my hand over them.

"Oh my god, who did this to you?" I ask

"Marcus," he replys

"Your father? What father beats his own son?" I ask

He turns around and looks at me. "Your not looking at me like that," he says

"Like what?" I ask confused

"Like a kicked puppy," he says

"Well your not plus puppys are cuter," I say

He chuckles. I look back up at him and he looks down at me. He leans in and kisses me. There are sparks and fireworks everywhere in my body. I kiss him back. He leans against the tree as I straddle him. I pull back put our foreheads are still connected.

"Let's not tell anyone, I want to see how long it takes them to find out," I say

He chuckles "Okay,"

**A/N: So here's there first kiss. Horray for Fourtris!**

**Fourtrisxoxo**

**Jessie**


	4. Banquet

**TRIS POV**

It's been a month since Tobias and I first kissed. We have been sneaking out and having dates all around the palace nearly everyday. Christina is starting to get a bit suspsicious but who really cares. No one has caught us and for all I know, no one knows about our relationship. Tobias has been really sweet. He has given me a bouquet of roses yesterday and a love heart necklace with two T's on it. Anyway today is the banquet to celebrate my first month. Princes and Princesses all over the world are attending it.

"Tris, wake up it's 11am," Tobias says.

I look around my surroundings, shit I forgot I spent the night at Tobias's room. I quickly jolt up.

"Shit, shit, shit, Brigitte will be in my room by now, she is giving me the dress for the banquet," I say panicking.

I quickly get out of bed and find my underwear and bra on the floor from last nights activity and put them on. I find my put on Tobias's shirt and give Tobias a quick kiss and run over to my room. I see Brigitta there placing the dress on the manikin.

"Oh, hello Six," she says. Good I got Brigitta she's the dumb one.

"Hello Brigitta, is this my dress," I asks pointing to a vintage navy blue dress.

"Yes it is, Tori is coming soon," Brigitta says

With that Tori comes through the door.

"Okay Six, let's get you ready...what happened to you," Tori says

I quickly run to the bathroom. I have my makeup all smudged and two hickies on my neck. My hair is terrible and the shirt is inside-out. I walk out with an apologetic smile.

"Okay let's get started," she says. "First put your shirt the right side and wash you face and brush your teeth and get all that makeup off,"

I nod and quickly go to the bathroom. First is shirt. I put on my shirt and take off Tobias's. Next I remove my makeup, wash my face and brush my teeth. I plop a bit of concealer onto my love bites and voila, I am done. I get out and I see Jack my hairdresser and makeup artist.

"Okay Six today we will be doing a smokey, navy blue eye and some beautiful reddish lips," he says with his accent.

He plops we on my chair and ten minutes later my face is covered in makeup and my eyes are navy blue and my lips are a reddish pink. He moves onto my hair. I have two waterfall braids with my hair curled and pinned to the side. He gives me my black lace umbrella and I pop onto my dress.

The dress is floor length like my grandmother said. It has mid-sleeves and a round neckline. The top half of the dress have black lace over the navy blue material. The skirt is long and is hemmed with black lace. The skirt is plain and smooth with the navy blue material.

The dress just lightly sits of the ground as I am put in black stilettos. How and I going to ride with heels? I walk with a straight back and as much confidence as I can in these six inch heels. I look at the time.

12:00pm. Just in time.

I quickly walk to the stables and hop on Dakota hoping I can ride on heels. Uncomfortable but bearable. I open my lace umbrella and try it out. I find Tobias. He is in a suit with a red tie.

"Hey," he says "Really an umbrella?"

"Hey, don't be hating," I say as I hop off Dakota.

I give him a long passionate kiss.

"I love you Tobias," I whisper

"I love you too Tris," he says

We kiss again but this time it end up a makeout session. Tobias's phone starts to ring but he just ignores it. I slip my hands into his pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" I say a bit shaky as Tobias kisses down my neck. I swat him away and he pouts.

"Tris, why do you have Four's phone?" Zeke asks

"Ummm.." I say completely lost to say.

Tobias start to do weird actions, like really weird. His hands are in fists next to each other and his legs apart and bending. Ohh, I see horse riding.

"He was teaching me to ride side saddle in...HEELS and he is out riding in the paddock," I exlaim

"Geez Tris no need to shout heels," Zeke says "Well, tell him he has to get to the banquet in three minutes,"

"Shit," Tobias exclaims. "I've gotta go,"

He gives me a quick kiss and runs off before I get to tell him that he has a bit of my lip stick on his lip. I take out my compact mirror and smoothen out everything. I hop on Dakota again and ride to the banquet. I meet my grandmother. She smiles at me and tells me to start riding. There are guards around the path as I ride down the little isle. When I finish I get off Dakota and we start the banquet. I find Tobias with the gang.

"Hey," I greet all of them

"Trissy, you should totally dance with Four on the stage," Uriah suggests

They all agree except Tobias who just shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know" I say

They all start to beg us. I look at Tobias.

"I don't care," he says

"Fineee," I say giving in.

"Can you do the new dance you guys have been working on?" Shauna says

"How did you know we were working on a dance?" I asks curiously

She looses eye contact.

"We kinda snuck in two days ago," Marlene says

My eyes widen remembering that we had a full on make out session in the middle of it. I look at Tobias who has the same expression.

"We only snuck in at the last two minutes," Christina adds

"Well, that dance is finished I guess we could," I say to Tobias

"Yes but you might want to get out of that dress," Tobias suggests.

I give him a 'duh' look. The girls squeal and run to the little stage in the middle of the banquet.

We walk back to the rooms and I put on a halter neck, black crop top and I put on a pair of black compression shorts. I put on some lower heels with an ankle strap and I see Tobias is in a exactly what he was in before but no blazar and a bow tie instead of a tie. I give him a kiss which he ends up deepening pushing me against the wall, we ended up making out. I quickly pull back and fix us up and go out to the banquet we get to the gang I can't see Christina.

"Hey where did Chrissy go?" I ask

"She went to the toilet she said to wait fo her when she comes out," Zeke says

I smile and nod.

"Hello, this is just in case Six and Four chicken out in the last minute but please welcome out Prince and Princess for a ball dancing routine," Christina says from the stage with a microphone.

I roll my eyes and hop on Tobias's back so he can piggy back me there. I get off his back and we start our routine **(AJ and Chloe BGT or Britans Got Talent is their routine) **

**CHRISTINA POV**

After I finished doing my twinkle I was going to go and get Tris. I turned the corner and saw her and Four making out. I quickly turned back. I knew it, I knew they were a couple. I wonder how long this has been going on for. I'll ask her later. I feel a bit disappointed that Tris didn't tell me. Than I remember something I didn't tell her about Will nor did I ever ask her about Four. I pull out my phone and take a few snaps of her and Four kissing. I hear them walking. I quickly go back into my room. After I hear them walk by I get out a few minutes later and walk to the stage. It's just in case they chicken out.

They walk onto the stage. After they finished there routine, Four bows and Tris curtsys. When they come off the stage. Tris says she needs to go and change back. We walk back into her room. I can't believe I never saw the clues. She has a bouquet of roses with a love heart card on the coffee table. I tell her I will go into the bathroom while she changes. I go in the bathroom.

More clues. A guys t-shirt on the floor and a love-heart necklace. How can I be so dumb there are clues everywhere. I threw the tissue I blew my nose in, in the bin. I find the box of condoms I gave her a month ago. I see that this has been going on for longer than I thought. I look around more and find birth-control pills. Okay, I am getting every single little detail on this.

"Tris you done yet?" I yell.

"Yeah," she says

I walk out of the bathroom.

"So you and Four?" I say like I didn't see anything .

"Yeah what?" she asks

"You guys are dating aren't you," I say with my serious tone very bluntly.

**TRIS POV**

"You guys are dating aren't you," Christina say with her serious tone very bluntly.

I know I have to tell her the truth. "How did you know?" I ask

"Several clues," she says "A box of empty condoms in your bin, birth control pills, a bouquet of roses with a love heart card, a necklace, catching you guys making out in the hallway and a guys t-shirt on you bathroom floor," she says

Shit forgot about the shirt. I smile apologetically.

"You aren't getting away that easily, I mean it's not everyday you find out your best friends is dating a worldwide hottie who is a prince," she says "How long has this been going on for, it should be long enough since you guys are having sex,"

"Promise you won't kill me," I say

"I don't make promises I don't keep," Christina says

"Well, you want to play it that way, I can't tell you," I say

"Fine, I promise," she says

"Okay, on the third day we met," I say

"ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING ME THAT MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN DATING FOR A MONTH AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME," Christina shouts

I nod. "Well, I have to tell you something as well," she says nervously

"What?" I say hoping that she is not going to break our friendship.

"I have been dating Will for a week," she says

I squeal. That's where he's been, I mean for a security guard he sure isn't here all the time, that's fine for me though," I say "Please don't tell anyone about us,"

She smiles and nods as we walk back out to the banquet.

**So Christina knows...  
Sorry for the major time skip**


	5. Sorry?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry about not updating. I am back to school so I won't be updating as much. I also have decided to take a break from Divergent FanFictions. I will probably finish this off a bit later as I wanted to write some others which weren't Divergent.**

**For this story I kind have writers block and for my sequel I have no idea what write, I don't know if it should be their kids or just Tris and Four...**

**Please PM me for any ideas..**

**Fourtrisxoxo  
Jessie**


End file.
